It Only Takes Two Lonely People
by missdallywinston
Summary: Ezra and Mona find themselves heartbroken and alone in the A-Team lair. What happens when their sexual tension just gets to be too much? MonaxEzra smut. One Shot.


**(A/N:) Well, since no one (at least not that I've seen) has done Mona/Ezra smut, I figured, why the hell not? I mean, the sexual tension between those two is quite apparent and has been since 4x14. So I had a little fun, and voila! Enjoy this slightly odd ooc pairing! And if anyone here has read my story A New Kind of Family, the epilogue will be up in fourteen hours! **

**Don't forget to review this!**

**PS I don't own PLL (if I did, Ravenswood would have never existed) or Marina and the Diamond's beautiful song: E.V.O.L.**

* * *

_I lie in bed, I hate my guts_

_A day in the dark, a murdered afternoon, yeah_

Ezra mindlessly watched the girls on the screen of his computer. Spencer was popping more pills, Hanna was talking to the detective, and Emily was deep in conversation with Paige. Predictable, predictable, predictable.

Ever since Aria found out Ezra was backing the A-Team for reasons she wouldn't let him explain, he hadn't watched her. Partially because she wasn't out and about in the town square, but also because it would make him sick to stalk her more than he already had.

Ezra sighed loudly after thinking of Aria. He really messed up. Ezra liked to think that they would be okay – they would make up like they always did. But when she was on that ski lift, when she screamed bloody murder in the woods, he knew it never, _ever_ could be the same.

Mona, who was also in his lair, turned and threw him a sideways glance. "What's the matter, Fitz? Heart break a little too much this time?"

Ezra gritted his teeth and stared down Mona. "Stop."

Mona only just turned around back to her desk. He wasn't sure if she was making an A-Team agenda or homework. He guessed A agenda, because if it had been homework, she would be beckoning him to help every two seconds.

The weird thing was, Ezra didn't hate Mona. He knew he should for everything she did to Aria, but who was he to judge? Sure, she went off the deep end at times and had a seriously screwed up outlook on life, but she was nice to talk to. Nice to get deep into conversations about anything from hatred of a certain blonde to the newest episode of The Walking Dead.

Mona scribbled on her paper and didn't have any real plans with what to do with the liars. It didn't matter. Ever since the lodge fire, Uber A wouldn't really allow her input at all. Mona shrugged, even though she wasn't sure Ezra had his eyes on her.

"Those Montgomery kids sure can break your heart," Mona muttered.

Ezra replied while checking an email notification. "What? Trouble in paradise with Mike?"

Mona shrugged once more before explaining, "No, no trouble. Mike and I just aren't really… a perfect match. He's still just a sophomore; I need someone more mature."

She sounded like Alison, even a little like Aria, saying remarks like that. Ezra exited out a window on his computer and turned around in his desk chair. Mona heard the chair squeak and mirrored his actions. Once they were both face to face with each other, Ezra asked, "Why'd you even go for Aria's brother?"

"Hey, you said her name without crying!" Mona teased lightly. Ezra looked down in shame and Mona felt a twinge of regret. "I'm sorry, I'm not good with other's feelings. Mike just boosted my self-esteem, so I went with it."

"She did the same with me. Made me feel better all the time."

Mona raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her teacher. "You have low self-esteem?"

"Well maybe not the exact same," Ezra added, leaning in as well. "I'm just saying I get it."

"We're a sad duo, Fitz," Mona stated. "I guess misery really does love company."

Ezra squinted his eyes at her and almost saw Aria. They were the same height, similar wit, their eye colors were alike, and they both had thick brown hair flowing past their shoulders. Mona and Aria were in reality, extremely different, but at that moment, Ezra's mind tricked him into paralleling Mona with his soul mate.

Before he or Mona could stop himself, he kissed Mona hastily on the lips. She sat shock still at first before opening her mouth and wrapping her hands around Ezra's neck. He leaned further onto her chair and kissed her jawline.

Mona had no fucking clue what the hell he was doing, but the feeling of an older, hotter guy nibbling on her neck made her swoon. She knew this wouldn't mean anything and it was just "get my ex off my mind" meaningless loving, but she couldn't find it in her to push him off her body.

Ezra bit a sweet spot on her neck and she moaned, which only made Ezra bite harder. She ran her hands through his dark hair. After all those smartass texts to Aria about how dumb she was for doing her teacher, Mona couldn't help but understand why Aria had been with him. Mona hadn't felt this good in months.

_It only takes two lonely people  
To fuck love up and make it evil_

She removed her hands from his hair and undid a few buttons on his shirt. He stopped for a split second once the third button was undone. He knew this was horribly, morally wrong. Did he really want to sleep with another student? But, he needed this. He needed to just let go and have distraction sex.

After his contemplation session, he pulled away from Mona and quickly got off his desk chair. He scooped Mona up and placed her roughly on the desk that was behind her. He kicked her chair out of the way and positioned himself between his companion's legs. Mona kissed his half-bare chest and Ezra could've sworn – and envisioned – that Aria was the one sitting before him.

Mona, deciding to be the bold woman she was, stoked Ezra's zipper, teasing him. He let out a groan against her lips and Mona knew she had him. He ripped the designer shirt she was wearing over her head and unhooked her bra not a second later. Mona removed her hands from Ezra's trousers and pulled the bra off her shoulders. He palmed her newly exposed breasts as Mona undid his buckle as fast as he could. She was no stranger to one and done sex, and something about having that with Ezra made her crave it, need it. Mona also was quick, fearing that he would change his mind and leave her hanging.

Ezra stepped out of his pants before helping Mona out of her skirt. They were both only in underwear, but still, Ezra couldn't stop wanting this. He had no idea what was so enticing about Mona, because there sure as hell was something, but he couldn't hit the nail on the head.

Mona kissed his neck and a thought occurred to Ezra. He pulled away slightly and looked down at the girl. "You've… done this before, right?" He didn't want to take another minor's virginity, especially like this in A's – his – lair.

Mona scoffed, "Not with you, but yeah."

Ezra nodded slightly before reattaching their lips. He massaged her breasts and couldn't describe the feeling of Mona moaning into his mouth. Granted, he wished he could be experiencing with another 5'2 brunette, but what Aria didn't know – and could _never_ find out – wouldn't hurt her.

Mona felt his bulge and smiled against his mouth. She slipped her hand into his boxers and forcefully squeezed his shaft, emitting a gasp from Ezra. He looked up at her and she only smirked. He did the same and pushed aside her wet underwear, sliding two fingers inside of her.

Mona whined in his ear, but continued giving Ezra one of the better hand jobs he'd received in the last few years. Sure, Aria was great in bed, but she was never bold like this. Never took charge as Mona was.

Ezra added another finger and curled his fingertips, hitting Mona's g-spot. She let out a shrill scream before mumbling his name. Ezra grabbed her ass with his free hand as she rode out the orgasm.

_Every kiss you give me makes me sicker  
A day in the dark, a day in a cloud of gloom, yeah_

Once her muscles relaxed a bit, she kissed Ezra roughly and muttered, "Do you have a…"

Ezra nodded vigorously before bending down to get his wallet out of his pants pocket. He grabbed it quickly, and stood back up. She pulled his boxers down before rolling the condom down his cock. Ezra waited as she repositioned herself on the desk. She finally nodded and Ezra gave her a chaste kiss.

He started out slowly and sensually before Mona cupped his face. "Come on, I know you can go faster than that."

She was right, but he was used to making love with the woman he loved so much. Not having a wild one night stand. He kissed her neck, leaving a slight hickey before thrusting into her roughly. Mona yelled out his name and readjusted to his size. Once Ezra thought she was okay, he moved his hips in rhythm against her. Mona was panting and Ezra grinned against her bare skin. Fuck if this was right or wrong. They both felt amazing.

Ezra almost entirely pulled out before ramming into her again. He muttered against her neck, leaving hot breath on the skin, "Say my name again."

Mona kissed the side of his head before teasing, "Make me."

_Well, you're the best I've ever seen  
And I'm your lying beauty queen_

Ezra pulled away from here and raised an eyebrow. He remained eye contact as he pressed her clit with his thumb while rocking his hips back and forth rapidly. Mona felt her insides go crazy as she squeaked, "Ezra!"

Ezra came a couple seconds after her and they breathed heavily while having another wild make out session. Once they were both done, Mona placed a final kiss on his collar bone before he pulled out and properly disposed of the condom, hoping none of their other cronies would come down and notice it in the trash. Ezra stepped back in front of Mona. He swiped sweat off his brow and sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this."

Mona licked her lips before replying, "Don't worry." She pecked his lips and crossed her legs. "I can keep a secret."

_It only takes a drop of evil  
To fuck up two beautiful people_


End file.
